Quel che il cuore vuole
by Briskal
Summary: Regina e gli altri hanno finalmente sconfitto Zelena, ma non sono tutte rose e fiori per la ex Evil Queen. Hood l'ha lasciata, ma il suo cuore sa che non è lui il suo vero amore. Riuscirà Regina ad aprirsi di nuovo all'amore? E in tutto questo, Ruby avrà un ruolo per regalarle una happy ending? Attenzione: ho preso spunto dallo sneak peek della 3x20 [Swan Queen]


In attesa della puntata finale di domenica prossima (e naturalmente della quarta stagione, sperando in una soddisfazione), mi sono cimentata in un piccolo esperimento.  
È la prima storia Swan-Queen che scrivo, e mi dispiace non averlo potuto fare in inglese. Spero sia di vostro gradimento, e non escludo la pubblicazione di altre storie su questo fandom.

Ah, e per inciso: io non guardo il genere, ma la chimica tra i personaggi. Di qualsiasi serie essi appartengano. È per questo motivo, che nonostante tutto, sono ancora convinta che lo Swan-Queen is the Endgame.

**Diclaimer:** I personaggi di OUAT non mi appartengono.

VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN.

_**Quel che il cuore vuole**_

Alla fine, nonostante la sconfitta, Zelena aveva comunque ottenuto una sua piccola vittoria: Lady Marian era ritornata davvero, e Robin aveva preferito tornare con la moglie, vivendo così il suo personale lieto fine.  
Regina ne era uscita ancora una volta sconfitta, ma grazie all'aiuto di Henry ed al sostegno di Snow e del suo Principe, non aveva lanciato nessuna maledizione. Nessun incantesimo aveva colpito gli abitanti di Storybrooke, e nonostante il suo cuore spezzato, aveva dimostrato loro di essere davvero cambiata.

Un aiuto non del tutto inaspettato, durante quei mesi di depressione, era arrivato anche dalla stessa Emma; era stata lei a dire a Henry che avrebbe potuto trascorrere un po' di tempo a casa con sua madre, così da recuperare l'anno perduto. Al ragazzino l'idea era piaciuta molto, ed era corso subito da Regina a comunicarle la bella notizia. In realtà, Emma sperava che la presenza di Henry portasse un po' di serenità nell'anima tormentata della donna. A dirla tutta aveva anche un altro motivo ben preciso per farla risollevare; aveva anche chiacchierato a lungo con i suoi genitori, ed avevano deciso che era giunta l'ora di prendersi cura di lei, perché in fin dei conti faceva parte della famiglia e aveva bisogno del loro affetto, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Nonostante i momenti di sconforto che la colpivano soprattutto quando Henry dormiva da Snow, e lei rimaneva da sola in quella grande casa, Regina aveva ritrovato un minimo della sua compostezza e stava cercando di farsi forza in tutti i modi. In realtà, dentro di sé sapeva che il problema non era la sua rottura con Robin. Quella l'aveva superata dopo una manciata di settimane. Forse la questione era un'altra, e non era certa che avrebbe potuto affrontare la cosa.  
Proprio durante una delle sue serate in solitudine, mentre cercava di leggere un romanzo, la sua mente tornò ai mesi trascorsi dopo l'incidente con Zelena. Ne erano successe di cose; Belle e Rumple avevano convolato a nozze, tutti quelli trasformati in scimmia avevano ripreso le loro sembianze, quello zotico di Hook era scomparso…  
Regina sgranò gli occhi, fissando un punto imprecisato della sua stanza, stupita dalla sua improvvisa illuminazione; era rimasta talmente chiusa in se stessa che solo ora aveva realizzato che non aveva più visto in giro Killian Jones. Non che la cosa le dispiacesse, naturalmente; il solo pensiero di quei due occhi chiari che guardavano lussuriosi Emma Swan la faceva innervosire. Perché la ragazza non le aveva raccontato nulla? Eppure in quei mesi si erano viste quasi tutti i giorni. Possibile che i suoi problemi fossero stati messi sempre in primo piano? _Sì, è possibile, Regina._.. si rispose senza tanti giri di parole.  
Senza pensarci più di tanto, afferrò il cellulare sul comodino, pronta a digitare un sms da inviare allo sceriffo. Rimase buoni cinque minuti con il suo iPhone stretto tra le mani, indecisa su cosa scrivere. Alla fine, optò per il solito tono: "Ho bisogno di parlarti. Domani pomeriggio a casa mia alle cinque. Non fare tardi come tuo solito".  
Inviò il messaggio e rimase in attesa di una conferma.

La risposta, però, non arrivò nell'immediato. E nemmeno un'ora dopo. E Regina Mills odiava aspettare. Afferrò di nuovo il telefono, pronta a scrivere un sms più colorito, quando un insistente bussare alla porta la fece sobbalzare. Inizialmente pensò a qualche scherzo idiota, ma quando sbirciò fuori dalla finestra e vide il Bug giallo dello sceriffo parcheggiato fuori casa sua con la portiera del lato guidatore spalancata, un senso di panico la pervase, ed usò la magia per portarsi immediatamente al piano di sotto.  
Quando spalancò la porta, la donna dai capelli biondi le cadde praticamente addosso.  
«Aiutami» furono le uniche parole della Salvatrice.  
«Emma!» esclamò Regina con fare impaurito, scivolando giù sul pavimento con lei ancora in braccio.  
La ragazza era svenuta. Un taglio sopra l'arcata sopraccigliare continuava a sanguinare, sporcandole metà del viso e buona parte dei capelli. Regina notò che anche la sua orribile giacca di pelle rossa era tagliata in più punti ed aveva il braccio ferito. La ex Evil Queen era indecisa sul da farsi: se avesse chiamato l'ambulanza, si sarebbe ritrovata mezza Storybrooke a puntarle il dito contro. Una cosa che sapevano far bene i suoi cittadini, era quella di incolparla per ogni nefandezza anche se lei non c'entrava nulla. Figuriamoci se si fosse trattato della Salvatrice.  
No, alla fine decise di optare per una medicazione casalinga, e pregò che quell'idiota non decidesse di tirare le cuoia in casa sua. Al pensiero, sentì un brivido percorrerle lungo la schiena, ma cacciò subito via la sgradevole sensazione appena provata: doveva sbrigarsi.  
Usò la magia per trasportare Emma-Idiota-Swan in una delle camere riservate agli ospiti, e una volta adagiata sul letto, corse in bagno per prendere un kit di pronto soccorso e due asciugamani zuppe d'acqua per pulirle le ferite.  
Quando tornò da lei, la Salvatrice si era risvegliata. «R-Regina» mormorò con fare stanco.  
«Shhh» si limitò a mugugnare l'altra, scostandole una ciocca di capelli ricaduta sul viso; la ferita continuava a sanguinare.  
Lentamente e con cura, lavò via il sangue, pulendo il più possibile il taglio e tutta la zona circostante. «Questo ti brucerà un po'» le disse prima di tamponare la ferita con dell'ovatta imbevuta di medicinale. Emma si lamentò poco, limitandosi a guardarla con due occhioni preoccupati. Regina sospirò, mentre un senso di disagio iniziava a farsi largo nel suo petto. Non sapeva ancora cosa le fosse successo, e chi le avesse fatto una cosa simile, ma di una cosa era certa: quando l'aveva vista svenire, il cuore le era saltato in gola. E la cosa "peggiore", è che non aveva pensato alle reazioni di Henry, di Snow o di chicchessia… si era preoccupata da morire per _lei.  
_Decise di riprendere la sua compostezza; non era il momento di distrarsi. Dopo aver pulito ben bene la ferita, applicò dei cerotti per sutura. Dio solo sapeva quante volte aveva medicato Henry in quel modo, quando era piccolo. La fronte era leggermente gonfia, ma oltre a quel taglio non c'erano altri problemi. Senza parlare, passò alla cura del braccio; i graffi erano profondi, sembrava quasi che fosse stata aggredita da un cane.  
«Ho letto il tuo messaggio» sibilò improvvisamente la bionda, rompendo finalmente il silenzio. «Di cosa volevi parlarmi?»  
Regina la guardò per qualche secondo. «Ora non è il momento, _Miss Swan_. Sto cercando di non essere accusata del tuo omicidio» rispose sprezzante.  
Emma accennò un sorriso. «Siamo di nuovo al "Miss Swan", Regina?»  
La donna fece un gesto con la mano, intimandole di chiudere il becco. «Solo quando ho voglia di stuzzicarti e quando mi fai preoccupare, razza di idiota»  
Le parole le erano uscite senza pensarci, e solo dopo si rese conto di ciò che le aveva appena detto.  
«Da quando ti preoccupi per me?»  
_Non lo so... Da un po'_, avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma stavolta ci pensò due volte prima di aprire bocca. «Non mi preoccupo per te, _Miss Swan_, ma per me. Se dovesse succederti qualcosa, Henry non me lo perdonerebbe mai, avrei i miei concittadini contro... peggio del solito, s'intende, e dovrei sorbirmi per il resto dei miei giorni le maledizioni di quei due idioti dei tuoi genitori» le disse con calma, guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
Ma nonostante avesse fatto tutto il possibile per essere un minimo credibile, sapeva che molto probabilmente la Salvatrice non avrebbe abboccato. _Maledetto sia il suo dannato potere_, pensò con fare seccato.  
«Ovviamente» si limitò a rispondere la bionda, continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo come per dire: "Il mio super-potere non sarà perfetto, ma con te, Regina, riesco sempre a capire quando menti".  
La donna decise di cambiare decisamente argomento. «Piuttosto, che diavolo è successo?»  
«C'è la luna piena» commentò Emma, lasciandola in sospeso.  
«E...»  
«E quando io e Ruby siamo uscite dal locale...»  
Regina sgranò gli occhi. «Mi stai dicendo che è stata la signorina Lucas a ridurti in questo stato?»  
Emma annuì. «Non è stata colpa sua, ma mia. Pensavo di avere il tempo necessario per riportarla verso Granny's, ma si è trasformata poco dopo che siamo rientrate in macchina. Per questo mi sono fatta male. Lei non mi ha attaccata, Regina, ha solo cercato di scappare da quella trappola. Io avevo il finestrino aperto ed era la sua unica via di fuga»  
L'altra sbuffò. «Certo, chi diavolo vuole stare in quel macinino giallo? Ciò non toglie che avrebbe anche potuto ammazzarti»  
«No, non Ruby. Ti assicuro che è capitato anche altre volte, ma non è mai successo nulla, anzi. É quasi come avere un cucciolone alle costole»  
Regina la guardò scandalizzata. «Tu sei davvero, ma _**davvero**_ idiota, _Miss Swan_: usare un lupo mannaro come cagnolino da compagnia, manco fosse un Chihuahua. Spero che Henry non prenda il tuo comportamento sconsiderato come esempio di vita»  
Stavolta, la Salvatrice scoppiò a ridere di gusto, anche se il movimento le aveva procurato un dolore sparso per tutta la faccia. «No, Henry in realtà le sta alla larga, ma si è divertito molto quando Ruby ha ringhiato contro Hook una sera; lo ha fatto fuggire a gambe levate»  
I lineamenti corrucciati di Regina si rilassarono, e la donna sfoggiò un sorrisetto maligno. «Un punto per il lupo mannaro, in fin dei conti è un buon cane da difesa, chi l'avrebbe mai detto!» commentò, applicando finalmente il bendaggio sul braccio della bionda.  
Anche Emma sorrise. «Ah, quindi ora approvi»  
«Non approvo il tuo comportamento, _Miss Swan_, ma se Ruby tiene lontano Hook e il suo uncino arrugginito, va bene così»  
«Questo perché non ti preoccupi per me, vero?» domandò Emma sbadigliando.  
Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo. «Non voglio che quello zotico depravato gironzoli attorno a Henry per poter entrare nei tuoi pantaloni. Già sei _tu_ di cattivo esempio per mio figlio»  
«_Nostro _figlio»  
«Un punto per te, Principessa-Sceriffo. In ogni caso, penso che potremmo rimandare i commenti sulla tua innata idiozia a domani; hai bisogno di riposare» tagliò corto Regina, apprestandosi ad alzarsi per mettere subito a lavare le asciugamani intrise di sangue, e posare il kit di pronto soccorso.  
Una mano la fermò, tirandola nuovamente a sedere su letto. «Regina?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Resta qua» mormorò Emma, guardandola con due occhi speranzosi.  
La donna sospirò, cercando di mantenere sempre una certa calma. «Che c'è? La principessina non riceve l'affetto da mamma e papà perché ora la loro attenzione è per il fratellino appena nato?» rispose, pentendosi quasi subito di quelle parole. Non aspettò nemmeno un commento, che subito usò la sua magia per mettere Emma a proprio agio, "regalandole" un pigiama nuovo. «Torno subito» le disse semplicemente avviandosi verso il bagno.  
Emma ghignò vittoriosa.

Quando Regina rientrò nella stanza, la giovane era ancora sveglia, anche se dallo sguardo che aveva sembrava che si sarebbe addormentata nel giro di poco.  
«Dovrei cacciarti fuori a calci, Miss Swan, pare che ora tu stia bene» commentò la regina, senza troppa convinzione, stendendosi di fianco a lei; il calore emanato dal corpo di Emma le procurò un brivido di piacere misto a conforto.  
«Mmmh no. Non ne avresti il coraggio. E poi cosa direbbero i miei se tornassi a casa in questo stato?»  
«Direbbero che sei una povera idiota. Una povera idiota che gioca con i lupi mannari» rispose l'altra senza mezzi termini, voltandosi verso di lei. Le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli con le mani, togliendole magicamente il sangue raggrumato sopra.  
Un leggero rossore pervase il viso di entrambe le donne. «Immagino ti sia preoccupata per la federa del cuscino»  
Regina sorrise. «Certe volte riesci a stupirmi con la tua perspicacia»  
«Vero? Faccio progressi»  
«Lieta per te. Dopo questa geniale intuizione, il tuo livello di idiozia è passato dal 100% al 99,9%» commentò la mora, guardandola con fare divertito.  
«Regina?»  
«Che altro c'è?» le chiese esasperata. «Orsacchiotti in casa non ne ho, piccola principessa. Henry ha sempre usato i fumetti per addormentarsi»  
Emma rise di nuovo. «Oh! Poco male, ci sei tu qui con me e tanto basta. Sei appena stata nominata la mia "Reggie-Bear", userò te se ho paura del buio»  
Il cuore di Regina mancò di un battito. Quell'idiota si era resa conto di quello che aveva appena detto, vero? «Non _oserai_...»  
La Salvatrice fece spallucce. «Tranquilla, Vostra Maestà, non ti userò come orsacchiotto per dormire» le rispose con fare annoiato, mentre tutto il suo corpo quasi urlava per poterla abbracciare solo per un attimo. Solo per sentire cosa si provava.  
Scacciò di forza quel pensiero, forse la botta alla testa era stata più grave di quel che pensasse. Non era il momento per certe cose. «Piuttosto, ora puoi dirmi il perché di quell'invito a casa tua? Di cosa volevi parlarmi?»  
Regina sembrò pensarci su. Tanto valeva dirle la verità. «Sono stata così presa dai miei problemi, in questi mesi, che solo ora mi sono accorta che quel pirata da due soldi non gironzola più per la mia città. Ciò mi provoca un malizioso piacere, ma ecco... mi stavo chiedendo che cosa fosse successo. In fin dei conti non ha mai smesso di tentare di infilare l'uncino nei tuoi pantaloni»  
«Oh, di questo non mi preoccuperei più. I suoi tentativi sono sempre stati vani e quando ha finalmente capito che i miei pantaloni non si sarebbero sbottonati per lui, ha preso la sua preziosissima Jolly Roger ed è partito»  
«Quindi tua madre ha ragione: i lieto fine accadono» mormorò Regina senza pensare, sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi. «E dimmi, quel testardo come ha accettato la cosa?»  
Emma deglutì. Con sforzo, riuscì a mettersi sul fianco per poter guardare la donna dritta negli occhi. «Dimmi prima una cosa tu, Regina, e poi sarò in grado di rispondere alla tua domanda. Secondo te, da cosa è scaturita la tua magia bianca?»  
«Robin aveva il mio cuore tra le mani» rispose con rammarico, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Emma allungò la mano sfiorandole il viso quel tanto da ripristinare il contatto visivo. «_Io _avevo il tuo cuore, Regina»  
La donna sgranò gli occhi, restando totalmente senza parole. «I-io l'ho visto. Mentre mirava con la sua balestra verso Zelena»  
«Lo so che lo hai visto, ed effettivamente lui aveva un cuore tra le mani, ma non era il tuo» spiegò con molta calma la Salvatrice. «Poco prima della battaglia, quando gli ho praticamente ordinato di farmi vedere il tuo cuore e lui me l'ha passato... ecco...»  
«Ecco... cosa?»

Emma decise che forse era il momento giusto per vuotare il sacco e dirle la verità, per quanto scomoda potesse rivelarsi. Posò la mano sopra il seno sinistro di Regina. Aspettò una sua reazione, anche una maledizione, ma tutto quello che riuscì a percepire fu un leggero tremolio. «Quando l'ho stretto tra le mani... il tuo cuore ha cominciato a brillare. Era... caldo. Emanava una luce bellissima ed io mi sono sentita... bene. Avrei voluto tenerlo al sicuro, proteggerlo come se fosse stata la cosa più preziosa. E lo era. Oh, lo era davvero. É stato in quel momento che Robin me l'ha consegnato. Ha detto semplicemente: "pare che appartenga a te. Conservalo con cura. Tra l'altro, Zelena si aspetta che potrei averlo io. Mi procurerò il cuore di un animale, così potremmo prenderci gioco di lei"»  
Regina rimase basita, e continuò a fissare la giovane davanti a lei, sperando di vedere un minimo accenno di bugia. Emma Swan poteva essere una grande idiota, e tante altre cose, ma non era una bugiarda.  
La bionda stava per togliere la mano dal petto di Regina, ma la donna la fermò. «Quando sei caduta nel vuoto, durante il tuo addestramento magico... io... mi sono sentita male. Come se dentro di me qualcosa si fosse rotto... ma poi tu sei risalita dal baratro e non ho più pensato alla questione. Io... non avevo il cuore dentro di me... eppure ho avuto quella reazione. Ho sempre reazioni simili quando fai qualcosa di estremamente idiota. Da quando ho riavuto il mio cuore è stato anche peggio, ci sono volute settimane per accorgermi che in realtà Robin è stato solo un passatempo»  
Emma ebbe un sussulto. «Allora... perché?»  
«Tua madre ha detto che meritavo di essere felice. E lui era la persona a portata di mano, non chiedermi altro. Non ora»  
«Ok, ma... ecco, mi sei sembrata felice»  
Regina annuì. «Sì, ma poi ho riavuto il mio cuore. E anche se da un lato è andato in mille pezzi per la solita delusione, dall'altro ho provato quasi un... sollievo. Sono stata depressa in questi mesi, ma ora mi rendo conto del perché»  
«E sarebbe?» domandò con esitazione l'altra.  
«Io… io ho fatto di tutto per odiarti, Emma. Quando sei arrivata qui avrei voluto distruggerti, rendere la tua vita un inferno, ma poi ho capito: tra tutte le persone, qui a Storybrooke, tu sei l'unica che ha sempre preso le mie difese. Lo so, lo so che all'inizio l'hai fatto per amore di Henry, ma poi tutto è cambiato e tu sei rimasta la persona che continua a credermi, quella che ha fiducia in me. Ti ho riportata indietro, ci siamo avventurate a Neverland per riprenderci nostro figlio… ti ho donato dei ricordi per proteggere te e Henry. Ho detestato quel periodo. Quell'anno è stato un puro inferno, una punizione peggio della morte. È stato allora che ho cominciato a capire che non sentivo la mancanza solo di Henry, ma anche la tua. Solo che ero troppo presa dal mio dolore per capire ed accettare questa mia realizzazione»  
Emma sgranò gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto accarezzare il volto dell'altra donna, ma lei continuava a tenere le mani insieme sul suo petto. «Regina…» riuscì a mormorare.  
La mora sorrise. «Poi è arrivata Zelena. Tante cose sono successe in questo periodo. Anche senza il mio cuore, ho sempre provato determinate sensazioni in tua presenza. Il sollievo quando sei risalita aiutandoti con le assi del ponte. L'orgoglio quando abbiamo guardato insieme nello specchio magico. La gelosia quando ti vedevo in compagnia di quel depravato»  
«Perché in questi mesi non mi hai mai detto nulla?»  
Regina prese un sospiro profondo. «Paura. Paura di soffrire, paura di avere l'ennesimo rifiuto. Se ti avessi detto come mi sentivo, ogni mia certezza, ogni maschera che ho costruito sul mio viso in tua presenza, sarebbe andata in frantumi, e tu avresti visto una persona innamorata. Una persona innamorata di te che però ha scelto la via più semplice dando ascolto ad una sciocca fata»  
Emma sentì il magone salirle in gola e fece appello a tutte le sue forze per non scoppiare a piangere. «Dunque Robin aveva ragione, il tuo cuore ha iniziato a brillare tra le mie mani… perché appartiene a me» le disse, sapendo benissimo che il ladro non aveva mentito, ma aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire da lei.  
Una lacrima rotolò sul bel viso di Regina Mills. «È sempre appartenuto a te, Emma, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, io sto provando un terrore allo stato puro, perché non so dove ho preso il coraggio per dirti tutte queste cose, e ho una paura tremenda della tua risposta» le confessò arrossendo di colpo.

La Salvatrice sorrise. «Vuoi sapere che ho detto a Hook per farlo desistere?»  
«Sì»  
Emma si portò più vicino alla donna, eliminando lo spazio che c'era tra loro. Le labbra si sfioravano e il cuore di Regina cominciò a battere all'impazzata. «Gli ho fatto vedere quanto brillava il tuo cuore e gli ho detto chiaro e tondo che è mio. _Solo mio_. Gli ho detto che non avrei potuto fare finta di niente, perché l'amore che ho provato in quel momento è stata la cosa più bella che mi fosse capitata dopo Henry. Io ti amo, Regina Mills, e non mi interessa quello che è successo tra noi, perché ora io ho visto come sei. Ho visto quel che vuole il tuo cuore» concluse, non chiedendole nemmeno il permesso di baciarla.  
Lo fece e basta, eccome se lo fece. E quel primo bacio fu talmente potente, che le finestre della casa di Regina tremarono per qualche secondo.  
Bisognose d'aria, si staccarono, continuando a guardarsi con occhi dolci.  
Emma sorrise. «Quindi è questo il famoso True Love Kiss!»  
«Mh sì e non è stato male» rispose Regina posandole un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra.  
«Ringrazia che sono ferita e non ho la forza necessaria per mettere in atto due o tre idee che mi sono venute in mente; altrimenti ti assicuro non diresti semplicemente "non è stato male". A quest'ora saresti seriamente preoccupata per il conto del vetraio per rifare le finestre» commentò con fare sarcastico la Salvatrice, piazzandole un bacio sul naso, già che c'era.  
«No, _tu_ saresti preoccupata, te l'assicuro, _Miss Swan_. Perché _tu_ avresti pagato il conto, o avrei fatto sapere alla tua dolce madre che vai in giro di notte con un lupo mannaro»  
Per tutta risposta, Emma la strinse a sé con fare dolce, scoppiando a ridere. «Dovresti ringraziare Ruby se sono qui»  
Regina sorrise, sistemandosi meglio tra le braccia della sua Salvatrice. «Mh, Saresti venuta in ogni caso domani, e almeno non ti avrei visto conciata in questo modo»  
«Questo perché non ti preoccupi per me, giusto?» le chiese ironicamente la bionda.  
«Precisamente. Anzi, avrei preferito vederti qui, per una dannata volta, alle cinque in punto»  
«Pff! Lo sai che sarei arrivata alle cinque e mezza»  
«Sei una perfetta idiota, Miss Swan»  
«Però mi ami per quello che sono» la stuzzicò Emma con fare divertito, staccandosi di poco dal tenero abbraccio e prendendole la mano.  
Regina la baciò. «Probabilmente non ti amerei se non fossi così idiota» le rispose sorridendole.

Si coccolarono ancora un po', poi Regina la obbligò almeno a chiudere gli occhi. La fronte era ancora gonfia, e ogni tanto Emma si lamentava per i dolori sparsi per tutto il corpo.  
«Cazzo, che male!» esclamò la Salvatrice, sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino.  
«Modera la linguaccia, _Miss Swan_» l'ammonì la donna con non molta convinzione. Sospirò, e con calma iniziò ad accarezzarle i lunghi capelli biondi.  
Fu solo quando la giovane allungò il braccio per tirarla a sé che Regina notò un piccolo tatuaggio sul polso. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso.  
«E quello che rappresenta?» domandò con fare curioso.  
Emma aprì un occhio nella sua direzione, per poi sbadigliare. «È un fiore. Una bocca di leone» rispose, piazzandole un ultimo bacio prima di cadere finalmente in un sonno profondo.

Regina rimase basita per qualche momento. Una bocca di leone. _Un leone_.

Sentì le lacrime scenderle lungo il viso. Spense la luce e si strinse nuovamente ad Emma, poggiando la testa sul petto della ragazza. Si addormentò poco dopo, tra le braccia del suo vero amore, pensando che in fin dei conti, la previsione di Tinker Bell non era stata poi così sbagliata.

FINE


End file.
